Jigglewing
Species name: Jigglewing Appearance: Jigglewings are gelatinous creatures that resemble something between a jellyfish and a butterfly. Being made mostly of water, these creatures maintain a translucent quality to them, allowing them to almost disappear when submerged in water. However, its internal organs are surrounded by a milky substance that prevents people from viewing them completely through the center of mass, but one can definitely look through it's edges to the other side. An adult jigglewing is about the size of a melon with two butterfly-like wings attached to it. These wings tend to shimmer in the light and have an iridescent quality to them. Jigglewings have four oral arms, which are ribbon like arms that dangle from their body. The combined length of a jigglewing from wingtip to oral arm tip is approximately 4.5-5.5 feet, but size variation is not uncommon. Rimming bottom of the jigglewing's main body are a bunch of tentacles, which it uses to help it swim or float. Jigglewings have a small opening in the bottom where they eat food, but no one knows exactly how it works as it seems almost invisible to the naked eye, as well as protected by its dangerous oral arms. There are no visible eyes to the jigglewing, yet it seems to be aware of it's surroundings in a 360 degree view. Properties: Jigglewings are potentially venomous creatures that should be approached with caution. Living off of various plant life means that a jigglewing's diet is heavily dependent on the season as well as it's environment, but it has been observed that a jigglewing will and can eat any vegetation it can in order to survive. In fact, it is immune to even the most toxic of plants, due to its very interesting anatomy. Once a jigglewing consumes a plant, it grinds it up in a thick viscous gel-like substance within it's stomach. The enzymes in this gel separate the chemical compounds into two compartments within the jigglewing. The toxic or negative chemical compounds are housed in a poison sac that is directly attached to its oral arms. When faced with danger, the jigglewing will shoot this mixture of deadly venoms down its arms which fill in the nematocytes, allowing he toxin to be injected into its attacker when the oral arm touches an attacker. The familiar sting of a jelly fish combined with whatever toxic compound is found in the jigglewing's poison sac is sure to cause a variety of effects, dependent on the diet of the jigglewing. One other property of a jigglewing, which has been rarely seen due to the nature of jigglewings, is the positive effects that a jigglewing touch can produce. In rare cases, jigglewings have been found to mend the wounds of hurt travelers or young children, as the other sac that is attached to its oral arms houses extremely potent medical properties, derived from the same toxic plants that it eats. The mechanism is exactly the same as it does for self-defense, just filling the nematocytes with this healing gel. The remedial touch of a jigglewing is often described as cooling yet warm, and wounds that have been treated with it have been said to heal at a rapid speed, leaving little to no scarring. Jigglewings are somewhat fragile creatures. They need to be careful of any environments that lack water or vegetation, as a jigglewing needs to eat multiple times a day as well as replenish it's moisture levels to survive. While extremely agile, they are susceptible to the sharpness of metal weapons, and thus tend to avoid run ins with dangerous foe. If it happens to get injured, it may use it's own healing gel on itself once it escapes the clutches of its predator. Lifecycle and Environment: Jigglewings live mainly in the lakes surrounding the Enchanted Forests, giving birth to their young in the deepest parts of the lake. They produce multiple eggs in a thick gel-like substance that protects the eggs from most predators. Once hatched, jigglewings will live in the water for up to 2 years, growing slowly and feasting on zooplankton and algae in the water. Many don't survive top adult hood, as they get eaten by other fish or just simply do not find enough food to eat. Once they are the size of a small human child, they tend to begin exploring the lake above water, eating surface algae as well as plants that are close to the shore. After 5 years, a jigglewing will be fully grown and exploring the forest surrounding the lakes. However, due to the presence of predators as well as the fae, they tend to come out only at night when the forest seems to be void of any potential threats. They can live up to 40 years, but some tales speak of elder jiggle wings that have lived over 200. Category:Fauna